itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Crackle
A Fae which resides in / is The Heart Chalice. It is believed to have been sent to the World of Purgatory at some point in order to cause chaos and weaken the defenses of the world (via making individuals into Mahou Shoujo and manipulate them to cause damage) Appearance His true appearance (if it isn't The Heart Chalice / the gems that stud it itself) is unknown. Some depict him as a lizard like creature but who knows if this is accurate or not? Personality Crackle is very manipulative, persuasive, and preys upon the insecurities of those it tries to make a contract with. He acts like he had fought against the Living Darkness which had taken over his own world and seeks to assist those he makes a contract with against it by granting them the powers of a Fairy. In reality though, he is working for the Living Darkness in order to cause chaos in the world its trying to take over. Although he may mention some partial truths (like actually revealing / talking about The Living DARKNESS), he appears to ultimately work for it. In his own world (where the denizens seemed to be classified into two races: Good Fairy or a Dark Fairy) it is implied that he was a Dark Fairy. Crackle doesn't seem to particularly care if his "partners" perishes unless he himself is in danger (of having his chalice destroyed presumably(?)). He will quickly seek out another potential partner to further his own goals. He may also be cautious of other Outsiders like Keyuri (similar to how another Chalice Fae reacted). Skills While Crackle can't really do anything on his own (due to being / being inside the Heart Chalice), he can accomplish his goals through his "partners" (those he forms a contract with / attempts to manipulate). He may be able to to show visions to those that make direct contact with The Heart Chalice (these visions could be inaccurate however) and only seems to be able to "speak" to people that touch the chalice. He may not be able to "see" them (only speaking to them mentally) as he had confused the gender of one who had discovered the Chalice before (believing that he could make a contract with the person before it learned that the person was a boy). Crackle can only form contracts with young girls (the limits of what is considered a "young girl" is malleable as those of ages 19-21 appeared to be viable candidates, age 25 seems to be pushing it, and age 30 don't seem to be allowed). The individual he forms the contract with must have their heart willing and that their blood flows freely. Those he forms a contract with are granted great powers. Each individual's powers are unique to them and can vary wildly (for example Amina Minora got great range abilities while Ency Curr got more melee abilities). It is believed that Crackle can affect the insides of those he makes a contract with if they prove too weak. Pre Catharsis Arc Crackle would form a contract with a girl known as Amina Minora. How she had come to attain the Heart Chalice is unknown. Since Mahou Shoujo were a known entity in the world, he may have come into the possession of other girls even before Amina...but who knows for sure? She had probably earned some standing / reputation with the Arlanders as she had been sent with the Arland Navy to go to Catharsis for an important mission during the Catharsis Arc Catharsis Arc Crackle / The Heart Chalice would remain in Amina's possession until she is killed by The Moon Elves that would appear later. He would be found by a beastkin known as Aven, and Crackle would attempt to form a contract with him to grant him the powers of a Mahou Shoujo. However, when Aven reveals that he is a boy and is incompatible, Crackle suggests that he could find a potential candidate. Aven would ignore Crackle though and keep the Chalice in his possession hid away from potential candidates. --- Later on when Aven and a group that joined him in taking the ruins from The Moon Elves ventured deeper into the ruins, Crackle would be found by someone else. A woman known as Dorabella Cypher would look through Aven's belongings to find clues of where he had gone and discover The Heart Chalice. Crackle would speak with Dora (telling her about some of the background about The Living DARKNESS) and convince her to form a contract with him. From here he would manipulate her into using a Red Orb artifact that the group had found in the ruins to create a portal to Hell (which would be used by invading Fairies to get to Hell from by the end of the arc). --- Aven and Deyja Vieux (an Occult Knight who joined Aven in venturing deeper within the ruins) would eventually return. Soon after, the Moon Elves would attack their base and Dora would call upon her unique Mahou Shoujo powers as CURE Hope. She releases a barrage that deals with the Moon Elves, but also injures some of her allies in the process. Upon exiting the ruins she would encounter another Mahou Shoujo (wielding a similar chalice with its own Fae trying to mess things up) named Aurora Badaura (her MS name being CURE Physic). Dora realizes that Crackle was trying to cause trouble as both of their Chalice Fae were urging them to kill each other, but this means little. Aurora, having completely abandoned her Humanity to assist the Fae, would battle Dora. Aurora manage to be victorious and Dora is eventually slain. Aurora would claim the Heart Chalice and grant it to a girl known as Ency Curr (who had betrayed the party and helped Aurora despite what was going on). Crackle would then form a contract with Ency Curr and she would become the Mahou Shoujo CURE Sword --- CURE Sword would assist Amina Minora in the final battles. Both of them are slain and it is unknown what became of Crackle or his chalice (it assumed to be still active somewhere). Category:ITD7 Characters